


Conundrum

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The Lord and Ladies of Hell [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Lucifer is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Before Chloe, it had never occurred to him to have any kind of preference when it came to sexual partners.</em>
</p><p>Lucifer tries to figure out what's so special about Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> While I would never keep anyone from reading the previous work in this series, all you really need to know is 1) This is set after the season 1 finale 2) Chloe and Lucifer are together romantically 3) She believes that he's supernatural.

The crime scene appeared even duller than usual – a murder-suicide, at first glance, with both corpses matching the wedding photos set up around the condo – so Lucifer allowed his attention to remain focused on the far more baffling situation. The hair was still a definite possibility – it was a dozen different shades, and silky enough that merely thinking about the texture was enough to arouse him, but he doubted that could account for all of it. Her cheekbones were excellent, but no more so than others he'd seen, and while....

"Lucifer," Chloe sighed. "Any chance you could stare a little more at the body and less at me?"

He forced himself to return to the current moment, raising an eyebrow. "When something interesting happens with one of them, I'd love to. But you know as well as I do that this is busywork your captain is giving you to keep you distracted from the investigation into your ex-husband."

Chloe huffed, gesturing for him to keep his voice down, but didn't argue. "And you decided to come with me on this boring case anyway _because_...."

"These _feelings_ that keep cropping up mean that I've developed an unfortunate preference for boring things _with_ you than entertaining things _without_ you." He smiled a little, having grown oddly fond of the vexation she put him through on a regular basis. "It's appalling, really."

Chloe sighed and shook her head, but her own lips were curving upward. "I do make you suffer, don't I?"

His smile widened. "Constantly."

"Poor baby," she murmured, scanning the room presumably on the quest for some sort of evidence. He left her to it, returning his attention to the conundrum at hand. Her lips were a possibility – they were perfectly proportioned to the rest of her face, and he knew from personal experience that they were made for kissing – but were they really any more remarkable when compared to anyone else's?

Before Chloe, it had never occurred to him to have any kind of preference when it came to sexual partners – every shape, size, and gender had the potential to be absolutely delightful if you gave them the proper attention. Beauty could be found in anything that gave a person pleasure, and he'd never considered one particular moment of pleasure greater or lesser than any other. So why—

"Lucifer!"

One again abandoning his train of thought, he returned his attention to Chloe. "Yes?"

She sighed. "If you won't stop staring at me, are you at least willing to tell me _why_?"

He might as well. Dr. Linda had been no help, and Maze had rolled her eyes at him and muttered something about brain damage. He'd retaliated by needling her about Amandiel, and while that had been fun the whole exchange hadn't been terribly enlightening. "You're attractive, but not necessarily more so than any number of other women I've met since coming to earth."

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"You." He waved a hand up and down her body. "I can think of three models off the top of my head, both female _and_ male, who are more physically perfect than you are."

Her brow lowered, voice dropping to a whisper as she dragged him away from everyone else. "Are you _trying_ to make sure you spend the night alone?"

Lucifer sighed. "No, I'm trying to understand what it is about you that makes me think of Beethoven's 9th Symphony."

The annoyance disappeared, replaced once again by confusion. "I still don't get it."

He made an exasperated noise. Normally, she was much more insightful than this. "Music isn't something than happens in hell – not even the greatest hits of William Shatner, though I'm sure Maze would have enjoyed having them in her toolkit. I also wasn't allowed out all that often, so I didn't ever really get the chance to hear Beethoven's work until I came to earth. And when I did, it was...." He searched for a word big enough to encompass what he'd felt. "Alive. Everything." He spread his hands out. "Heaven and earth, passion and glory, human and divine, all somehow combined together in a simple series of musical notations. When I listen to it, I feel like I'm...." He hesitated, once again searching for the word. "I would say like I feel I'm in the presence of something divine, but the individuals who fit in that category normally make me feel like punching them in the face." It made him feel like he _once_ had in the presence of the divine, without the bitterness that had come later. "Awe, maybe. Wonder."

Chloe blinked, her gaze an equal mixture of slowly dawning understanding and sheer disbelief. "And I... I make you feel like that?"

"Yes!" He held his hands out to her, relieved. "There are times I'll look at you and have the _exact_ same feeling, and for the life of me I can't figure out why."

Chloe just stared at him, mouth hanging open, then she snapped it closed and shook her head. "Lucifer, we _really_ need to talk about this later."

Lucifer sighed. "Yes, time for corpses, I know."

"Yes, time for corpses." Chloe leaned closer. "There is no way I can have this conversation someplace where I can't kiss you properly."

The thought perked Lucifer up considerably. Kissing Chloe was another thing that was somehow ridiculously superior to any other similar experience he'd ever had, and he was always happy to get more opportunities to study the phenomenon. "You do make a convincing argument."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
